The Plumbers Club
by WiTHxLOVEx3
Summary: You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal." They were also known as JT, Ben, Julie, Gwen, and Kevin. Five teens with powers trapped in detention can only mean one thing: The Breakfest Club, Alien Force style! Ben 10: AF.


**Hiya! This fanfiction is heavily based on the movie The Breakfast Club. Since John Bender is the spittin' image (okay, maybe more like personality) of Kevin Levin I had to write this :D ! Please R&R, and may this fanfiction live! Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club nor Ben 10: Alien Force.**

"The Plumbers Club"

It was a chilly morning. The slight breeze was kicking up the garbage lying around the parking lot.

_"__Saturday...March 24, 2010. Bellwood High School._"

The walls of the high school looked even more unwelcoming on a Saturday.

"_Dear Mr. Morningstar...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong."_

The hallways screamed with silence. The lockers seemed to be begging to be opened. Abandoned belongings lied on the floors with no purpose.

"_But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed..."_

---

"This isn't fair! I shouldn't be here!" the red-haired adolescent whined, "I mean, seriously? It's Saturday. And it's _me_..." she gestured toward herself. Her seatbelt kept her from full out having a fit. Her father looked toward his daughter sitting in the passenger seat with little sympathy. But when she looked at him with her emerald-eyed-puppy-dog-look he sighed — he _couldn't_ be mad at his princess when she did _that_.

"Gwendolyn… I can't get you out of this... you know that darling," He shifted in the car seat to face his daughter, "You should have thought about your actions before you ditched class to go shopping."

Gwen bit her lip to keep her from screaming the true reason she had cut class. _Saving citizens from a DNAlien invasion isn't enough, huh?!_ But she remained quiet and let her father believe that she went…_shopping_.

"Keep your head held high and try to have a good day, honey." She rolled her eyes and adjusted her black peak coat and blue scarf before getting out of the car. She held her purse tightly to her side as she strutted toward the school.

Another car pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Jamieson Theodore! You should be ashamed of yourself—"

"It's JT, mom!" The boy cut his mother off and immediately regretted it as she shot him the scary mom look. He hid behind his shaggy brown hair. "N-nevermind…"

"You are in no position to talk back to me young man! Now you go to detention and make sure this never happens again! Do you understand mister?" She hounded her son.

"Y-yes mom," The messy haired teen mumbled as he opened the car door. He adjusted his round, thick glasses as he walked to the school.

Another car pulled to a stop into a parking spot.

Loud rock music was pouring out of the car until the driver turned off the radio. Silence ensued between the brown-haired teenager and his father.

"Listen, Ben… I screwed around too... guys screw around and there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, son, you got caught," The father said looking straightforward, gripping the steering wheel.

The boy looked down at his bright green sports jacket. He traced the number ten with his finger while thinking of what to say to his dad.

"I know dad. Mom already lectured me, okay?" he said.

The dad gripped the steering wheel harder as his anger boiled. "You want to blow your chance for a soccer scholarship? Huh?!"

Ben promptly opened the car door and jumped out. He ignored his dad's angry grunts as he walked down the parking lot toward the school.

As that car left another one rolled into the parking lot. Another teenage boy walked through the parking lot. He saw the car coming towards him but he didn't stop walking. The car slamed on its breaks directly in front of him. The boy flips off the driver but continues walking. From the back of the car a short girl steps out. Her mangy black hair blows in the wind as she walks a few feet behind the other boy.

---

The library was a large two story room. There were tons of bookcases in the back along with chairs and offices. Tons of posters praising the idea of reading and learning were posted all over the white walls. The school color of green was present. Six tables sat in the front of the library near the entrance doors.

Gwen sat at the first table in the front, thinking it would show that she was a good girl. JT sat at the table behind Gwen, secretly because he liked the way the red-haired girl smelled. Ben walked in and saw Gwen. She gave him a little wave hello so he decided to sit at her table, but a chair separated. The black-haired girl walked in through the doors quietly. She made sure to walk around all the tables and sit down at the back one. It was silent until the last boy walked in. He slammed the door open and strolled in eyeing the tables. He took off his leather jacket and threw it past Ben and Gwen, and onto the table behind them. JT jumped as it landed next to him. All the raven-haired boy did to scare JT to another table was to look at him.

It wasn't too long before the teacher holding the detention walked in. He was a young man turning middle-aged. His bright blonde hair had one tiny strip of grey running through it — it was the only thing that gave away his age, because otherwise he was still very handsome. His piercing blue eyes harshly studied the children sitting at the tables.

"Well, congratulations for at least being punctual…" The teacher said dryly.

Gwen couldn't take it any longer. She raised her hand but didn't wait to be called on. "Excuse me, sir? There must be some kind of mistake. I can't be here…"

He continued talking, ignoring the girl's question. "It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. The rules are simple: No talking, no moving from these seats, no sleeping—"

The man was cut off by the loud and deliberate thump of the black-haired boy's boots against the table. He had propped them up and was leaning back against his pulled out chair. The teacher's forehead throbbed for a second.

"Do you understand, Mr. Levin?" He asked with a demeaning tone.

The boy snorted in response. The teacher grimaced while taking a stack of papers from the library's checkout desk. He handed one paper to each of the kids.

"Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay — of no less than a thousand words — describing to me who you think you are."

All the students moaned a little. "Mr. Levin" made a large yawning sound just to piss of the teacher. It worked.

"And don't try to be cute. When I say essay, I mean it. No repeating one word a thousand times. Is that clear, Mr. Levin?"

He crossed his arms behind his head and smirked, "Crystal…"

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return."

JT almost exploded after the teacher had said that, "You know, I can answer that right now Mr. Morningstar...if you'd like, sir..." he said eagerly standing up.

"Sit down kid…" The teacher waved him off. JT mumbled a thank you and sat back down. "Now, my office is right across the hall so any fooling around will be punished. And questions?"

"Yea… I got one," The boy said with a mischievous grin on his face. The teacher raised an eyebrow at him, waiting. "Does Simon Cowell know you've been stealing his clothes?"

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Levin, _next Saturday_," The man cruelly but at the same time handsomely smiled and walked out of the library.

"That man…is an asshole Ken doll," The boy mumbled.

All the teenagers looked around at each other uneasily in silence. They finally settled down into what would become the first day of The Plumbers Club.


End file.
